G R I F F
G R I F F '''is a fanon original TV show which Ice doesn't know if he should put on Fantendo yet because the concept isn't completely developed he feels. This show is semi generic in a way, but if proven otherwise by other users he shall publish it on Fantendo... please enjoy! ''CRITICISM IS MUCH APPRECIATED, PLEASE LEAVE SOME IF ANY!'' Plot In 2003 in America, any baby's born after that year would have metal rods stuck in their brain. These rods would allow scientists to program to whatever their liking is but for right now, they let the baby's think what they want. It took them around 82 years for them to finally finish programming a "perfect brain" and so all children born 2003 - 2085 and above would be completely perfect. But first they need to eliminate the elders. They did this with verious methods using poison and even assasinating them which was easy enough since they were 83 and older. Now that they've eliminated all "imperfect" life, the plan shall take action. They put ads on the telivision saying "They'll love you" and "Flawless", and then on May 5th 2085, everyone was officially perfect. They eliminated sadness, anger, depression, jealousy, religion, education, and even hunger somehow. But they forgot somebody. Somebody who has erased themselves from society, taken themselves off the grid who lives inside of a mountain. This man would be the only hope to rebel against the American government. The only one not affected by the pefection... his name was Griff. Griff is an 83 year old man with a long beard who wears snapbacks, jackets, and other modern clothing from 2015. He was known as "The Rebel" and he was determined to give people their lives back. Will he be sucessful? Characters *Griff (The Imperfect) The main character and the one determined to give people their lives back *Neko (The Revived) An assasin sent out to kill Griff, but instead of killing Griff, Griff teaches him the truth and therefore making Neko the first revived human being apart of the Perfection Movement. *Fandrone Crimson 2030 A drone thatis able to speak and interact in very humanly ways. Griff uses this drone to see whats happening beyond the mountain he lives in. *Esmerelda (The Escapist) A girl who escaped from China to save America from the corruption going on their. *Brooks (The One) The most important person in the entire series that you will not understand until later on in the story. He is the biggest plottwist in the series by far. Episodes *'''Episode 1 - The Imperfect It all started when he was 13. He would see videos entitled "Top 10 Future Technologies being developed" and one that particularily interested him was mind control. It said it was being developed but Griff had high suspicions. And then later more and more technologies were developing and the culture around him started becoming more and more strange. And then one day they had come were everyone was perfect. What did Griff think? He thought it was bullshit. So he was not going to let this slide. He knew it was a right for humans to make choice, and if they can't do that now Griff has every right to take down the Government. But theres a problem. He's only a little ant in a crowd of elephants. There's no way he could take down the Government at that very moment so he spied on what was happening outside of his little mountain using Fandrone and this helps him find weak spots which make it easier for him to destroy them. And as Griff runs short on food, he is forced to crawl outside his mountain revealing his identity. The Government thought Griff was dead a long time ago and so knowing he was to old to be a perfecto, and seeing him out of uniform, they knew they had to kill Griff. *'Episode 2 - A Day with the Drone' He remembers. He was 28 when he got that drone. He has always wanted a drone for his whole life, it was a dream for him. He was particularily intrested in a company that made drones that they named "Fandrones". It was the first type of drone that had a weapon implemented in it, and it could transform from drone to a walking robot. They did really bad at first but sales skyrocketed when the Fandrone Crimson came out. The model that Griff got was the Fandrone Crimson 2030 which was one of the most advanced ones yet. This one could actually talk to you and you can update it to be more and more human like. It's AI got developed into a friendship, and it was one of Griff's only friends when he's alone and locked away in his mountain. He wished he still had real family but at the same time his drone was ''really family so he couldn't argue. Griff thought about it on this particular day since it has been around 55 years since he bought that drone. Griff did his everyday check ups with his drone, flying him around to several places, trying to find someone normal. Battery lasts about 10 hours and it has a distance that it can fly over 2,680 miles. On this particular day he actually found someone out fo place from the others. An assassin. The assasin had a bandanna over his mouth that showed a mustache and smiley face, and a headband that said "Perfecto!". Griff was wondering what was going on, so he followed the assasin and hid the drone in the assassins backpack. He tracked his location to be 2 Miles away. This guy was going fast too so Griff had to know what was happening. So he enhanced audio because he could hear him mumbling something. And the assassin was repeating "Kill the old man in the mountain to the north, Kill the old man in the mountain to the north, Kill the old man in the mountain to the north" and so on and so on. And Griff realised that it must've been him since he was going outside yesterday to get food for his indoor farm. Griff had to think fast, and he thinks he might just have the perfect plan. *'Episode 3 - ' *'Episode 4 -''' *'Episode 5 -' Approval I really need this approved because I'm proud of it and I need to know if it is original or not so vote... Do you think I should put this on Fantendo? Yes No Category:TV Shows